Definitely Not
by Cactus Earth
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to recruit Spiderman, but Peter Parker definitely does not want to join, especially if it means sharing his identity. So when Nick Fury decided peace is out the window, he enlists the Avengers to bring in Spiderman, any way possible.
1. Agent Something or Other (Prologue)

Peter knew he should have been more careful when he decided to stop a robbery. Not that the actual robbery was the problem, of course. He had heard on a police frequency that a group of armed robbers had come after a small bank. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the man inside the vault.

Waiting for him when he made a quick check through the bank, in a neat-pressed gray suit and briefcase, was a middle-aged man, standing as if expecting him.

"I didn't think a lawyer was what I'd be finding when I came in here."

"Spiderman." The agent addressed him.

"That's me." Peter turned to face the man, his spider-sense tingling softly behind his ears.

"I am Agent Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Mr. Agent flashed a badge, watching Peter's mask intensely.

Peter scoffed and leaned against the edge of the vault door, "Great, I'm Billy Bullwinkle, agent of nothing whatsoever."

"Well, Mr. Bullwinkle, you have come to the attention of some very powerful people." Peter narrowed his eyes. "I'm asking you to prove you're not a threat and to come with me."

A choked laughing noise came from the vigilante, earning a raised eyebrow from Coulson. "You can tell your powerful people to shove it. ' _Oh, Spiderman,_ '" He mocked, "' _We haven't met or anything, but can't you come with me to my lair of buisinessyness to be interrogated? It will prove you to be one of the good guys!_ '" Peter straightened out of his relaxed stance. "Please cut the bull crap. And proving myself to be one of the good guys? I thought I've already done that. Or have you been reading the Bugle?"

Coulson smiled slightly, tilting his head a bit. "Is that a no?"

"That depends, what's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Agent Coulson let out a bark of laughter now, as Peter dropped his sarcastic grin into a frown.

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough, Mr. Bullwinkle," Peter smirked at that, despite the sense of uneasiness that filled him.

"Fun meeting you Agent something or other." He took a step backward, out of the vault. "See you around." With a little salute, he made his way out of the bank, leaving Coulson alone. The agent shook his head through his light laughter.

"See you around, Spiderman."


	2. Not gonna catch me

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Peter muttered. "What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He was perched on top of a skyscraper while listening to his police frequency, one that a fake robbery hadn't come over. Peter had never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D., so he figured it must be some variation of a government issued spy agency.

 _Mugging, on 14th_ the radio squeaked. Peter smiled, maybe he could save someone today.

Peter landed on the edge of a store rooftop, and leaned over to see a man holding a knife in front of a couple. The man with the knife had a hoodie on, and was taller than both the man and woman he was standing over. The redheaded woman put her head down on the man's shoulder, and Peter could hear sobs.

"Take it." The victim handed over a large bag, and knife man took it.

"Woah," Peter said, jumping down from the roof. "You just handed it over?"

"Spiderman." Knife man muttered something under his breath.

"Yep, that's me." He pulled out the object from the bag and Peter barley had a second to register what it was. _A shield._ What a coincidence.

It hit him in the chest, knocking Peter back into the wall. By now the two victims were armed too, and knife/shield man had pulled back his hood. _Captain America._ Since when did Captain America rob people? Or hit good guys with his… oh. Shield. Ha ha, very funny Agent whatsisname.

Captain America walked up to him as the two so called victims came closer. Now that he thought about it, the man had a bow on his back the whole time. So that meant the redhead was… darn. Why were the Avengers after him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Recently.

"We don't want to hurt you, Spiderman. Just come with us quietly and this will be all over soon."

"Like hell." Peter growled and leapt to his feet. So this was about bringing him into S.H.I.E.L.D., huh? Okay, then why?

"Cap…" The redhead warned. Peter was pretty sure she wasn't signaling to him, but he took it as a message to Spiderman to get out of there fast. Peter took off, trying to get onto the street. In hindsight, maybe not the best idea. Captain America grabbed him around the waist and threw him back into the wall. Wow, even with Peter's slightly enhanced strength, he could have never held anyone back like that.

So, no going through the superpowered supersoldier. Right…

Peter shot a web onto a tall building and soared over their heads.

" _Stark!"_ He heard Captain America shout into a comm.

 _Stark?_ Oh, no. The red and gold suit was already rocketing towards him. Peter took off, swinging high above New York. But Peter definitely couldn't outrun Iron Man. Wonderful.

"Hey, Spiderman!" Stark shouted as he caught up with Peter.

"Go away!" Peter shouted back. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know, Kid. But that doesn't mean you won't do anything wrong." Peter shook his head and let go of the webbing.

"Sorry, Stark!" He said, saluting. "But I like to keep my secrets!" Peter resumed his run lower to the ground, knowing that the Iron Man suit couldn't turn on a dime like he could.

He was free, for now.


	3. Honourable Reasons

**Batman111893: I was going to use Tom Holland for this fic, because I was going for a younger character. And thanks for the review!**

 **IlluminHeaven and Bookworm: I know Spiderman is stronger than Captain America but I set this story earlier when Peter didn't know the true extent of his powers yet.**

 **Also thanks to Gwencarson for the supportive review!**

Tony Stark watched the vigilante swing low to the streets of New York, wondering if he could catch up.

 _Sir?_ The voice rang out inside of his suit.

"Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

 _There appears to be something wrong with the right thruster._

"The right thruster? What would be wrong with the right thruster?" Tony was confused, as no fight had developed, he hadn't even touched Spiderman. So how was there any damage to his suit?

 _There seems to be one of Spiderman's webs covering it, if you don't land permanent damage could be done._

Of course. Well that solved the question of whether or not to follow him.

"Stark, do you have visual?" Natasha Romanoff's voice rang out through the comm system.

"No, Tasha." Tony growled. "He got away." He could hear Clint's stifled laughter through the link. "Shut up, Clint."

"You got beat by-" Clint broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Ha! You got beat by Spiderman! Wasn't it you that said he'd be a pushover? Ha ha ha!"

"If I remember right, you lot got beat first. He probably wouldn't have run if you didn't throw him into a building."

"I didn't throw him into a building!"

"You held a bow in his face."

"Cap threw him into a building! And he should have noticed I was armed!" Natasha's sigh came over the link.

"Shut it, both of you. Instead of yelling, you should figure out what to tell Fury." Tony rolled his eyes.

"We could just say, _Hey, Fury! You look nice today! Love the eye! And, speaking of, we lost Spiderman and gained nothing that could be used to discern identity or cause! For all we know, he could be planning to destroy the world right now! Nice talking to you!"_

"Be quiet, Stark."

* * *

Peter Parker hated working for the Daily Bugle. It wasn't the pretty lame pay, it wasn't the fact that he had to work twice as hard to photograph himself saving New York, and it was a good thing his pictures were even accepted as good work. No, what he didn't like about his job was his boss, J. Jonah Jameson, who seemed to hate Spiderman with a passion.

"These are amazing pictures, Peter!" Jameson was referring to the ones he had caught on the pre-set camera during his fight with the Avengers. "If this doesn't prove what a menace Spiderman is, I don't know what will! The Avengers! Ha!"

Peter nervously dug his toe into the carpet, feeling the bruise on his ribs. Even with escaping and his super healing, Peter had found a nasty spot of blue, black and purple on his chest.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Why do you hate Spiderman so much?" Jonah paused, looking at him.

"I don't hate Spiderman, Peter." He finally said. "I hate the secrets. I don't think that someone who has a proper cause would hide his face like that. I put in this segment to show the people how Spiderman cannot be trusted."

"But what if he hides his face for a good reason?" Jameson frowned.

"No man with honourable intentions would hide what he looks like, I thought you knew that, Peter."

Peter left the office thinking about his boss' words. Did Peter have honourable reasons to hide who he was? Of course. He didn't want Aunt May or Gwen to be targeted as a result of him being Spiderman. But he knew he also didn't want to be himself because nobody would respect that a fifteen year old would be able to fight crime. He would be a joke.

All he knew was that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not ever find out his identity. It was bad enough Gwen knew, as that put her in even more danger. If S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that he was Spiderman, it would most definitely be put in some sort of file, and even if that file was classified, someone skilled enough could gain access.

If the Avengers came for him again he decided he would try to diffuse the tension, but if they wanted to bring him in, they were not ever going to succeed.


	4. Getting Somewhere

**Thank you to the 15 people who followed and the 7 who favourited! It means alot to me!**

 **Izzy Bo Bizzy: I'm so glad you liked it!**

"Peter Parker!" Gwen Stacy's voice called from the front of Midtown High.

"Yes, Gwen?" Peter sighed as his girlfriend pulled him to the side.

"The Avengers?!" She hissed. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Gwen I-"

"PETER I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TEXT ME?" Gwen whisper shouted into his ear.

"Gwen! Don't you think it would be suspicious if I came home beat up and immediately called you?" Peter made up. "Aunt May would have thought something was going on."

"You know perfectly well that your Aunt wouldn't have cared if you called me! I'm your girlfriend! I have a right to know if you're injured!" She looked at him suspiciously, "And beat up? You look oddly fine for fighting the Avengers."

"The bruise will be gone by the end of the day, and it wasn't really a fight. I got got hit with a shield and thrown into a wall." He looked at her for a second. "And Gwen, do you know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No, I haven't heard of it." They began to walk to class, lowering their voices to not arouse suspicion. "Why?"

"I got a visit from some agent," Peter mumbled.

"What? Wait, you did, or Spiderman did?"

"Spiderman."

"That isn't good, Peter." She frowned. "Do you know what he wanted?"

"He said something about 'coming in peacefully', I think," Peter frowned. "I said no, and then the Avengers attacked me fifteen minutes later on patrol."

Gwen looked down sadly.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Peter asked, concerned that he had upset her.

"It's just, Peter, I don't want you to get hurt for avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D. If you're hiding your identity for Aunt May and me, I would feel awful if you were targeted."

"Gwen, I can handle myself. Everything will be fine."

Yeah, everything would be fine. Right?

Tony Stark grumbled as he rolled around his lab. It was frustrating how little S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about this guy. Around five and a half feet with brown hair. That's it. No age, no eye color, no profession. But then again, that's probably why Fury wanted them to bring him in.

The only other thing the file had was a few Daily Bugle pictures and a list of villains he had sent to jail.

It was a pretty long list, actually. Tony didn't see an immediate reason to question Spiderman, but he also saw the potential risk in leaving him alone. See, Spiderman had has saved a lot of people, but if someone could convince him to turn and harm New York, it would be best to have tabs on him. Like the Chitauri, if someone had know who they were and what they were capable of, half of New York might not have been destroyed.

He growled in frustration and threw the file onto the desktop angrily. No one should be able to avoid him like this. He had _the most advanced technology on the planet_. And he couldn't get proper footage of one guy!

Tony frowned at the pictures on his desk. Actually, it seemed the only person who had been able to get visible pictures was a photographer from the Daily Bugle. Peter Parker, the article said.

He pulled up every picture from the Daily Bugle on spiderman, as well as a file on Peter Parker.

Peter Parker: Sixteen; brown hair; brown eyes; currently living with his Aunt after both his parents and uncle were killed; Used to work as an intern at Oscorp with Gwen Stacy, under Curt Connors, otherwise known as the Lizard.

 _Curt Connors?_ Tony grinned and pulled up two more files, one on Doctor Connors and one on Gwen Stacy. After reading the basics he leapt out of his chair to tell the others.

They were getting somewhere.


	5. Deja Vu

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! I was so happy when I saw that this fanfiction had gotten a total of 16 reviews, 28 favorites, 43 follows, and over 4,000 views! That is amazing! The support has made my day!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read my story!**

"Who?" Steve Rogers looked at Tony in confusion.

"Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Curt Connors," he explained patiently. "All of them have ties to Spiderman."

"Mhm," Natasha Romanoff murmured. "Curt Connors was the Lizard, right?"

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed.

"And this is important how?" Clint Barton interrupted.

"GUYS!" Tony shouted. "Spiderman took down the Lizard a few months ago, after the problem started with decay rate algorithm was given to Doctor Connors by _Peter Parker._ Spiderman stopped the Lizard's plans to turn everyone into mutant lizards through a cure provided by _Gwen Stacy."_ He paused, "I'm willing to bet at least one of these to know who he is, or can at least provide some more details!"

"Okaaaay," Clint frowned. "How do we know either of them know anything?" He stopped when the others looked at him. "I mean, isn't Spiderman secretive? We don't even know if he met up with Parker, and even if he did meet up with Stacy, why would he tell her who he was?"

"Why wouldn't he meet up with Peter Parker?"Steve asked, "Wouldn't he need to know what started the problem?"

"Not necessarily," Clint muttered.

"But," Tony said. "Peter Parker does take Spiderman's picture for the Bugle. If anyone got close enough to find his identity, it'ed be this kid."

"Alright," Natasha said. "Where would we find these kids?"

Tony smiled, "Midtown High, and the best thing is?" He headed towards the door, "They're dating."

Tony's maniacal laughter rang out through the tower for the next few hours.

* * *

"Genetics," Peter let his head slip further down onto his desk. "Can anyone tell me…" Peter looked around. _Woah._ The world was not supposed to be empty.

Every direction he looked in, there was a blank space of white. Lightning flashed in the sky, and Peter jumped. Lightning didn't sit with him well, but he couldn't remember disliking it before…

 _Bang, flash._ Lightning struck four times around him, the cityscape erupting from each point of impact. He recognised Queens, and his school, his apartment, and Avengers tower. _Avengers tower._ He grimaced, and found himself in the schoolyard.

Gwen was beside him now, and he was holding her hand. They seemed to be the only students around. Everyone else was adults in suits or armor.

 _ **Snap!**_ A bow string snapped and the sound rang out through the courtyard.

"GWEN!" He heard his voice call out. Her hand slipped out of his,and arrow protruding from her heart. "GWEN! NO!" As he shook her lifeless body, and heard a cough behind him.

"YOU!" He turned to see the Avengers standing behind him.

"We know your secret, Peter," They spoke in a monotone. "No one you love is safe. We are coming…"

"Mr. Parker-"

"Aunt May?" Peter shook himself out of his fit of rage.

"Mr. Parker!"

"No! You can't be here! It's not safe!"

"MR. PARKER!"

Peter's head shot off the table, nearly colliding with his biology teacher.

"Mr. Prewitt!" Peter stuttered, "I didn't mean to fall asleep!" _Asleep?_ He looked around, and seeing Gwen looking at him, concerned, from the row behind him.

"Mr. Parker, I suggest you get a little more sleep tonight. It would be a shame for you to fall behind."

"Yes Mr. Prewitt." Peter nodded.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, but Peter couldn't stop seeing Gwen's lifeless body, and the Avengers, she was in danger, they both were, he needed to tell her…

"Peter?" Gwen asked as they walked out of the class, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Gwen." He murmured, "Just- just promise me you'll stay safe. No matter what comes for me, or New York, or anybody, don't put yourself in harm's way." He frowned, "I don't want you to get hurt because of what I do."

"Peter, I can take care of myself." She smiled, "Thank you." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Ahem." A small cough came from in front of them, "May I take a moment of your time?" They looked up to see Captain America standing in their path.

Deja Vu much? Yeah, thought so.


	6. Suspicious Guilt

**AUTHORS NOTE: Truly thank you to everyone who has read this story! I know I say that a lot, but the amount of support makes me so happy! I swear, every review I get sends me fangirling all over the floor, and I was so excited when I saw that nearly 7,000 people viewed my fanfiction!**

 **I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Pardon?" Gwen asked, stepping in front of Peter.

"Miss Stacy, Mr. Parker," Captain America nodded to them. "May we go somewhere more," He motioned around to the students gawking, "Private?"

Gwen looked back at him, worry on her face.

"Of course, Mr. Rogers." Peter said smoothly, worried they were here for him. And Gwen, she was here too. Great, he tries to not get her hurt, and _of course_ she _happens_ to be there when they confront him.

They followed Captain America a ways away, under the bleachers on the athletics field.

"Sir?" Gwen interrupted their walk. "May I ask what you wanted to talk about?"

"Of course," They stopped walking, and Peter pulled Gwen a little closer to him. "We have reason to believe that one or both of you have made contact with, or know the identity of, Spiderman."

They both stiffened. _Great work, Parker. Go right ahead and make yourself look suspicious in front of no doubt at least two super spies who are more than capable of reading_ _ **body language.**_

"Pardon?" Gwen asked.

"We?" Peter continued.

"We, the Avengers," Steve said. "And, Mrs. Stacy, might I ask how you gave Spiderman the Lizard cure without having a personal connection to him? You must know something."

"Well, Mr. Rogers, I did meet him," Gwen narrowed her eyes as Steve brightened. "I was able to get a close-up view of his spandex mask as he swung into my boss' office, asking me for a cure." She continued holding up her hand as Steve tried to comment. "And, I made it because I hoped I could do some good for the world, and make my life mean something."

Steve looked appalled at her snark, and turned to Peter. "Mr. Parker, you take pictures of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle, surely you know more about him than the average joe."

Peter glared, "I know he doesn't sit still. I know you attacked him," Steve winced. "I know that whenever some major villain comes into the scene, I tend to get hurt. I do what I do to pay bills, Mr. Rogers. Trust me, I am not in league with the 'Vigilante Club of New York'."

Steve looked down, a little embarrassed, "But, your father! The decay rate algorithm! You must know something!" Peter frowned, and turned to walk away.

"Peter!" Gwen called at his quickly retreating back.

She turned around, concern and anger crossing her face. "You may not approve of Spiderman, with him being a vigilante, and I may not know as much as you want me to know about him, but trust me on this, Mr. Rogers, he is _twice_ the hero you will ever be!" And she ran after her boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug when she caught up.

Steve stood in shock as they walked away, he hadn't meant to upset the boy by bringing up his father. But it was what Gwen Stacy had said that stung him.

 _Was Spiderman really bad? Were they chasing an innocent man? Someone with a life, a family, a home?_

He wasn't convinced in the slightest that neither of them knew nothing, but he didn't want to press. By the sound of things, they had both lost enough to know right from wrong. He would not approach them again, but he was already worried they were to wrapped up in all of this to escape.

* * *

Peter had let Gwen comfort him, but she didn't know what was really wrong. She had assumed he didn't want to talk about his father, but that wasn't even close.

Peter had not known his father, and sure, his parent's deaths were a sore spot, but he had felt much closer to the Stacys and the Connors than he had ever felt to his own family (minus is aunt and uncle, of course). What bothered him about what the Captain had said was about the Lizard and the decay rate algorithm. Peter had ruined two lives with that, and two lives which he had been close to. Captain Stacy, Gwen's father, had died in Peter's fight with a changed Dr. Connors. Dr. Connors was locked in a secure facility, diagnosed with IDD, Identity Defect Disorder. By giving Curt the formula, he had caused Dr. Connors and Captain Stacy to lose their lives, in different ways.

Gwen had caught him up in silent empathy, no doubt having the confrontation bring up memories too. Peter felt bad about leaving her at her apartment, sitting on the fire escape after he swung them there. But, she had looked at him after a while, stating that he 'needed to go on patrol, become someone else for a while'.

So, he had, and was now swinging around central Queens, his mask being pressed against his face from the wind. Gwen had been right, becoming Spiderman helped him with everything. It could be considered a drug, in a way, he supposed. Peter had never taken drugs, and didn't advise it, but he assumed it numbed a person to the outside world, and instead of getting over their problems, it simply shut them out. That was what patrol was like. He didn't have to worry about his next Algebra test, or getting milk on the way home. There were no concerning bills, no guilt over dead family and friends. But he knew as soon as he took the mask off these things would hit him in the face so hard he would want to put the mask right back on.

That was so depressing sounding, he noticed. Patrol wasn't like that, just on the outside. If you look closely at the life of Peter Parker, you would find it far from depressing, but that's what it sounded like so that's what people assumed it was. But it wasn't. It wasn't at all.

He swung into an alley, and seeing a young girl trembling against a wall in front of a goon with a knife, Peter fired multiple shots of webbing at the man, before pulling the girl to safety. No, not depressing at all.

* * *

Tony Stark rewatched the video of Cap confronting the teens again. Natasha had taught him a bit about reading body language, and if you watched the feed in slow motion you could see that Peter didn't flinch at the right time to have been upset about his father. He actually made to leave before Steve even mentioned his father. Peter had turned away ever so slightly when he mentioned the decay rate algorithm and tensed when he mentioned Dr. Connors. With the way he tensed, it appeared at first glance to be him turning away with the mention of his deceased father, but Tony had decided there was more to it than that. Peter seemed… Guilty. Guilty of what?

There wasn't any reason a teenager could feel guilty of not being able to save someone. Tony supposed that he could be upset about starting the Lizard fiasco, but it wasn't really his fault.

Tony knew teenage minds worked in mysterious ways, but even Peter Parker, with all of his science facts and supposed nerdiness, should know that it wasn't his fault.

There seemed to be more to this kid than met he originally thought.


	7. Shooting Blind

**Yes! Ha ha, 23 reviews! Muah ha ha ha ha! So happy, happy happy! Thank you** ** _so_** **much everyone, and I hope this chapter solves the 'wait, Peter is stronger than Captain America' problem people have been commenting on.**

 **I know, I know he is stronger. Thank you for reviewing your opinions about it, I treasure every second of comment reading!**

* * *

 _S.H.I.E.L.D_ , Peter thought. _What in heck is S.H.I.E.L.D?_

His hands flew along the keyboard of his, uh, _used_ computer.

S.H.I.E.L.D, Captain America, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye, Steve Rogers, Iron Man, Black Widow, Clint Barton, Hulk, Bruce Banner, Thor, Peter pulled up web pages and browsers of every Avenger and who they were when not in costume.

But, no matter where he looked, he didn't get anything on S.H.I.E.L.D.. They appeared to be some super secret spy agency, and the closest he got was Wikipedia telling him Black Widow and Hawkeye were S.H.I.E.L.D assassins/spies.

In other words, he didn't find squat. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. That's what agent Coulson had said when they met in that vault.

Ugh. Why were people so secretive? Peter grinned, _so hypocritical,_ he thought. He knew why he was secretive. It was to protect the people close to him.

But, he couldn't say the same for S.H.I.E.L.D. As far as Peter knew, they could be planning to nuke the city. *cough* _wow_ *cough*.

S.H.I.E.L.D.: Peter's new research project.

* * *

Clint Barton sat on a skyscraper, filling the capsules he had been using nightly.

"Are we gonna go for him tonight, I ask, " He muttered. "Dunno, Clint. Just shoot him up with more sedative, says Tony." He rolled his eyes.

Nightly, Clint had sat here and waited for Spiderman to pass. It was a routine now. He had realised that since Tony and Fury were so obsessed with the vigilante Clint could try to follow him. It might not work well, as Clint couldn't flip through the sky, but he could try.

But no…. He had to wait for Spiderman every night, and hit him with a small strength minimizing capsule. Clint knew it was so Steve and Spiderman would match strength if not give Steve the upper hand, but _every night?_ Sedative was expensive!

They didn't even target him most of the time!nt palmed the capsule as he saw Spiderman swing around the corner. Rolling it over in his hand, he tossed it, clearing the 20 foot gap between them.

The acrobatic vigilante always swung a certain way near this tower, so his back between his shoulder blades was undefended and open. Clint always aimed there.

He didn't have to worry about missing. He never missed.

 _Three more feet…_ Spiderman twisted into position and Clint threw the capsule.

Right on target. Would they go for Spiderman tonight? He thought so. Tony had been aching for a sample of blood, no strong sedatives, he had said.

Which, Clint took as, shoot him with mild sedative and have Steve hold him down while you take a blood sample. That will definitely work, right Tony. Yes. Totally.

Tonight. He could get through tonight.

Clint packed up as Spiderman swung into the distance. _Does he even know his own strength?_ He wondered. _Does he know that he could overpower Steve if not on sedative?_

Maybe, maybe not. But it wasn't Clint's concern. All he did was shoot.

Right? He prided himself on never missing, and it occurred to him once that he may be shooting blindly for orders. Spiderman brought that back up.

But Clint could shoot. That's what he liked.

Spiderman was a target, he was an archer. Blindly shooting or no, this was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **After I wrote this, I realised it sounded as if Clint was doing drugs when I said nightly used capsules. He's not doing drugs.**

 **DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDS, IT'S BAD AND UNHEALTHY. I think that covers legal bases. : )**


	8. Swinging Over New York

Peter's spider sense went off again. He looked back at the building suspiciously. Everytime he had gone by that one spot his spider sense always went off.

 _Is it going to fall over, or something?_ He wondered. Nah, probably something like a bird or a homeless dude. Maybe, or…

"Hey Spider Dude!" Tony Stark's voice rang out down the line of buildings.

"Ugh," Peter groaned in response.

"Hey, that's not nice! It's like you don't want to see me!"

"I don't!" Peter called out, switching direction. The red and gold suit followed him.

"We just wanna talk!"

"We?" Peter questioned, trying to ditch the billionaire behind him.

"Yeah! Just a nice little sit down chat!" Peter scoffed.

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" Tony sped up so he was level with Peter, who slowed down to try to see if Stark would speed ahead.

"Not chasing innocent people!"

"Are you a people?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yes!" Peter replied. The face plate on Tony's suit slid down to reveal his face.

"You gonna chat with us?"

"No," Peter grumbled, paying more attention to where he was shooting his webs than the hyperactive man next to him.

"That's too bad, Steve?"

"Huh?" Peter startled at the other Avenger's name. Startled enough to not notice the shield slicing his webs apart. Peter was suddenly falling, nothing supporting him. He shot a few webs upwards, trying to slow his descent, The shield sliced through those too.

 _Are they trying to kill me?!_ He thought, outraged. Two metal arms snatched him out of the air, and Peter was suddenly being held by Tony Stark. That was worse than falling.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Peter struggled against the arms, trying to free himself from the hold.

"Okay," Peter was falling again, and shot another web in an attempt to continue swinging. Nope, that one was cut also.

Again, he felt the metal arms pull him out of his descent. This time, despite his struggles and protests, he was flown to the ground. _Then_ he was let go. In an alley filled with Avengers. Lucky him.

"Hey, kid," He was greeted by Captain America before he felt himself hit the wall behind him. Steve held both of Peter's arms against the building.

 _What the heck?_ Peter thought, _I can't even get him to move! I'm normally stronger than this!_ He was super confused. How strong was this guy? Peter could stop trucks and trains with his bare hands, but he couldn't even get him to budge!

Steve frowned at the distressed teenager's attempts to free himself.

"Kid, you can't over power me," He informed him.

"I noticed, thanks!" Spiderman responded, still squirming under the hold.

"Bruce? Do you have a syringe?"

"A _what?!_ " Spiderman cried, jerking away from them.

"Relax, we need a blood sample," Steve tried to assure him.

"That doesn't make me want to relax!"

"Well then deal with it," Tony muttered. "Bruce hurry, please? I wanna analyze it!" Peter freaked.

"No! No way! Uh uh!" He shook his head, and tried to kick Steve.

"I got one," Bruce said, stepping forwards. Steve let go of one of Peter's arms, holding the other out as Bruce slid the needle through his skin.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Peter punched Captain America in the back of the head. As Bruce withdrew the needle Peter shot webbing at Steve's face, causing him to let go of his other arm.

Relieved, Peter shot a webline away and was soaring above New York. Tony made to follow him, but Steve held him back.

"Do you think you can get his identity from the blood sample?"

"Well, yeah." Tony said, "But it might take a while."

"Good," Steve smiled after Spiderman. "Then let him go. He will come to us."

* * *

Peter swung onto the top of a skyscraper.

 _I'm so stupid! Why did I let them get that sample?! They will know who I am, about the genetic change, and Gwen and Aunt May!_

Peter frowned. Why did they want a sample first? Why not just knock him out?

 _I have to get it!_

Peter looked towards Avengers tower. It didn't matter how suspicious the conditions were, he was gonna get the sample.

Peter crawled out of the vent, landing softly on the tiled floor of Tony Stark's lab.

And promptly geeked out.

Peter wasn't rich. His computer was made of whatever he could afford, and the fact that he was able to make it work in the first place deserved a medal. But, standing in Tony's lab, Peter was internally fangirling.

He ran a hand over the equipment, marvelling. He was truly a science geek at heart.

 _On task!_ He corrected himself. Making his way towards the other side of the lab, he picked up a tablet. Looking through it he scanned for any information on himself.

 _5'6, 140 lbs, brown hair, delete delete delete._ Peter called it getting rid of evidence. He was pretty sure It'd be held as a charge for vandalism. Or stealing government secrets. Or both.

He set the tablet down on a desk and continued to look for the blood sample.

"Thought you'd come," Peter spun around to see Tony Stark leaning against a table, not in a suit.

"Really?" Peter scoffed, "Didn't know you had that much brainpower."

"I've got plenty of brainpower, kid," He held up a small vial of blood. "It seems like you do too, Peter." Peter froze in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I analyzed it before you came." He grinned and pulled up a separate file on a holo-screen. "Peter Parker, Sixteen; brown hair; brown eyes; currently living with his Aunt after both his parents and uncle were killed; Used to work as an intern at Oscorp with Gwen Stacy, under Curt Connors, otherwise known as the Lizard." Tony grinned, "Did I miss anything?"

Peter smirked at him, "You don't have any proof." _Spider sense._ Peter ducked, barely avoiding a punch to the head that would have knocked him out. He grabbed the fist of Captain America as it passed, swinging around the Avenger to land behind them. "And please don't say you have me, it makes it awkward when you don't."

 _Great job, Parker. Are you gonna run now, self? It doesn't matter if you get the sample._ Peter looked around, noting that the vent he came in was too far away to get back to. Breaking stuff it is, then.

Peter launched himself at the window, curling into a ball as he hit it, shattering the glass.

"Bye!" And he was swinging over New York again.

 _Why do things always end with me swinging over New York?_ He wondered briefly, before heading to Gwen's house. It seemed safer than home right now.

 **Authors note: Peter seemed really passive with Tony in this chapter, and it isn't really the tone I was going for, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! :)**


	9. WTH, Arrow Man?

**Authors Note: Wow, there are a lot of perspectives in this chapter. Wow.**

Ermahgerd: I put your idea in this chapter, because I thought it was really good and wanted to use it.

Harbinger of Kaos: No, I made this story because I thought there were to many like that, so this won't go in that direction.

Mythologystar: Yes. I know Peter is stronger than Steve, I know. But that didn't work with my fic so I addressed the plot hole at the end of chapter 7, Shooting Blind, with Clint and the sedative.

* * *

"They know WHAT?!" As it turned out, being in the same house as an angry Gwen might have been more dangerous than the Avengers.

"Uh, see, Gwen-"

"No! Uh uh. You are staying here," Gwen ranted, storming around her bedroom as Peter watched her from the fire escape. "And you want to go to school?" She pointed at him accusingly. "No way!"

"But Gwen!"

"No! No, you're staying _here!_ "

"But I can't miss school! That'll be suspicious!"

"You blubbering idiot! Suspicious my butt!"

"Gwen! I want to go to school!"

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You sound like a five-year-old. And no, I can't tell you what to do. So, go to school if you have to! See how much I care!" She turned around, her arms crossed.

"Thank you, Gwen!" She sighed. Peter obviously didn't get it.

"If you get caught, Bug Brain, I'm going to slap you."

"Deal!" Peter grinned at her like an idiot.

* * *

"I still don't think he's Peter Parker," Cap said stubbornly.

"What's there not to believe?" Tony questioned.

"The tiny nerdy kid I met?" He questioned, "No way."

"Yes way! It's a cover!" Tony protested.

Steve sighed inwardly. Tony had a few good points. The blood, the way Peter and Gwen had reacted during the confrontation, the fact that Spiderman didn't look or act like a man at all. It was too much of a coincidence to be unconnected, it just didn't seem plausible. Peter Parker? The kid who seemed so nervous and geeky, Spiderman?

Steve also knew he didn't _want_ Peter to be Spiderman. If Peter was Spiderman, that meant Spiderman was a teenager. He is too young to be crime-fighting! Too young to have the Avengers on his tail. He should be worrying about his next final, or his date with his girlfriend. No teenager should have to worry about what Steve worried about before a mission. He should be able to know he could come home every night. So Steve didn't want it to be Peter.

"No, Tony. Spiderman is not a teenager."

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Tony smirked smugly. "I had Clint follow him." Steve growled through his teeth.

"You did what?"

"I had Clint follow Parker," Tony beamed proudly.

"Oh, dear Lord, Tony." Steve glared, "Fine. What did Clint find?" Tony nearly skipped towards the computer.

"Clint?" Tony tapped the microphone on the table.

" _Ow! Tony! Don't do that!_ "

"Well? What did you find?" Tony demanded impatiently.

" _The kid was at that Gwen Stacy's house. They walked to school, and are there now. Nothing interesting yet._ "

"Oh," Tony deflated. "Well are you gonna confront him after school then?"

" _I'm pretty sure that was always the plan, Tony._ "

"Good!" Iron Man clapped happily.

* * *

"I have a Math Olympiad meeting, Peter. And don't say you're going to walk home alone, because _no._ "

"But _Gwen!_ " Peter whined. "I have homework too! And Aunt May-"

"You can do your homework here. And you _should_ call Aunt May!" Peter sighed.

"Fine, Gwen. How long is your meeting?"

"An hour," She replied, looking relieved. "In the library. You can study next to us."

"Alright. I'll just call Aunt May then. You should go, I'll meet you there." Gwen smiled, and walked down the hallway. "Sike," Peter muttered as she disappeared from sight.

Peter was _not_ going to the library. No, he was going on patrol.

He wanted to get whoever had been setting his Spider-sense off all day big-time.

* * *

"I see him," Clint reported, watching Peter dash out of the school.

" _Is he doing anything suspicious?_ " Tony demanded. Hawkeye didn't respond, busy tracking Peter into an alley. " _Clint!_ "

"Oh! He's going into an alley," He stated lamely.

" _So suspicious! I knew it!_ "

"Tony, he hasn't done anything yet."

" _But he will. Alleys are never good things._ " Clint sighed, and narrowed his eyes at Peter, who had begun shifting through his backpack.

"He's looking through his backpack."

" _Can you put a tracker on him?_ " Steve's voice came back.

"Yeah," Clint notched the arrow, aiming at Peter. "In a second."

" _A second? What's gonna change in a second?_ " They couldn't see it. But Clint could. He had no doubt Peter was Spiderman, he was just waiting for proof.

Narrowing his eyes at the teenager, he strained to see what Peter had in his hands. Peter looked up suspiciously, his eyes flicking around. Clint had his proof. In Peter's hands he clutched a Spiderman mask.

"Firing," Clint announced, and he let the arrow fly.

Clint never missed. He didn't miss the sedatives he had previously fired at Peter, he hadn't missed something in a fight, and he had no trouble with stealth. Which was why he was so shocked when Peter whirled around and caught the tracking arrow before it hit his chest.

"What the heck, Arrow Man!" Peter called out, looking around furiously.

" _What happened, Clint?_ "

"He blocked it, I'm falling back."

" _Negative, meet at Central Avenue, off Madison Street._ "

"What's wrong?"

" _Some mutated green man. He's firing lightning everywhere_."

"I'll be there."

* * *

 _And, on a last note, Spiderman seems to have joined the fight on Central Avenue along with the Avengers!_ Gwen stared at the television screen in shock and horror.

"What in tarnation…" She trailed off, before breaking into a dead sprint towards the door of the high school.

"Gwen!" Jason Matxheld, the captain of her Math Olympiad team called after her. "The meeting isn't over yet!"

"Sorry, Jason! Catch me up tomorrow! I'll stay longer!" And she closed the library door behind her.

"Oh, God, Peter. What did you get yourself into?" Gwen ran past people pushing in the other direction, trying to reach the fight on Central.

* * *

Steve launched his shield at the green man in the middle of the street, watching at it was forcefully deflected towards Iron Man. Only Steve, Tony, and Clint had came to fight the man, because Black Widow couldn't get close to the man without being electrocuted, Bruce was back in his lab, and Thor was off-world.

" _Hey, Steve, did you see Spiderman?_ " Tony questioned. Steve had seen Spiderman, he was swinging around, pulling civilians out of the way and avoiding the Avengers.

"Yeah, Tony. I saw him."

" _What're we doing about him?_ " Steve glanced over as Peter yanked a little boy out of the way of a lightning strike.

"Let him help for now, we can confront him after this is over."

" _Nn-k,_ " Tony grunted, fending off another lightning attack.

" **You can take a hit,** " The man mused, " **But can the citizens you're protecting?** " He pointed his hand at a defenseless Gwen Stacy, who was frantically looking around for Peter, not aware of her immediate danger. Steve ran to block her, but he was too late. All he could do was watch as Gwen turned towards them, and screamed as she saw the bolt coming at her.

" **No!** " Shouted the green man, as shocked Avengers stared at Spiderman, unconscious against a building balcony, having jumped in front of Gwen. The force of the impact had shot him upwards, and he had been knocked out.

"Oh my God!" Gwen shrieked, as Tony flew over to get her out of harm's way. "He- he stopped it," She mumbled incoherently in Tony's arms. "He saved me. Oh dear God, and I told him to stay home!" She fought to get out of his grip, not caring what she revealed.

"Miss Stacy, can you calm down?"

"Calm down? I nearly just died!"

"Well, stay down then," He snapped, dropping her off in the park, a good ten blocks away. She stared in shock at the building Peter had hit.

"Hey, Steve, what's the progress on Mr. Martian?"

" _We've almost got him under control, just get here and help, Tony._ "

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Gwen stood frozen, watching Tony fly off. _Peter saved me, he saved me, he- he saved me._ She burst into tears, crumpling to a teary mess on the park grass. _What am I doing? He needs help._ But she couldn't bring herself to move.

Gwen knew a second later and she would have been dead, but Peter saved her. It was every girl's dream, to have her boyfriend jump in front of a bullet for her. Peter hadn't taken a bullet, but to Gwen it was the same. She stood up, ignoring the bystanders pushing her to side as they fought to get away from danger.

And then she was running again, sprinting down the sidewalks, crying apologies to people she shoved.

"Hey, watch it!"

"There's an alien that way, miss!"

"Did you just push my son?!"

"You-" Gwen had stopped crying by now, and the tear tracks that trailed down her face were long gone.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You can't come through here, police line." She looked up into the face of an officer, who crossed his arms and blocked the gap between the gates.

"My boyfriend is in there," She said.

"Your boyfriend will be helped out by the Avengers, or Spiderman."

"No, he won't!" She paused, looking at him pleadingly. "Just let me through."

"I can't. It's too dangerous," He stated, looking final.

"Sorry, then," She mumbled, before ducking around him and climbing the gate.

"Hey, Miss!" But Gwen didn't turn around, still running for the stairway to Peter's building. "Miss!"

 _I'll help you, Peter. I can help._


	10. Deal

**Hello, wonderful readers!**

 **Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing, all of the responses make me enjoy writing this even more!**

 **CaptainLizardWizard: No way will I end this in the middle of the story. If I have something that stops me from writing I'll be sure to finish the story first! Also, great name, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Daniel6: Actually, I didn't mean for it to be Green Goblin, but after I published I realized how much it sounded like it could be. I suppose he could be the Green Goblin, but I meant more of a deranged really creepy average villain person. You can take it however you want though.**

 **ChoosenChild: Okay, it was a really weird confrontation/fight/rescue thing. I meant for it to be the UnnamedVillianDude wanting to hit Gwen to make the heroes feel loss or regret or something. I totally agree that it was confusing, and sorry for that. Also, I would just take the sedative thing as a "We haven't really thought out the consequences of drugging you!" type thing. Hope you like the story, despite my confusing writing explanations!**

 **KittyKatt25: Probably not. Although, things could change depending on life and things. And inspirations. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AliceCullen3, Foxchick1, Guest, Astarein, Gracie: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

Steve placed enhanced handcuffs on the green man and looked up expectantly at Tony.

"Do you want to get him?"

"Who, Spiderman?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yes, Tony. Is he still unconscious on that building?"

"As far as I know," Tony grabbed Steve, and they flew into the air, leaving the lightning man to the police.

As Tony set Steve down on the building, Steve spotted Spiderman.

"He's over there," Steve pointed at the unconscious vigilante.

"Nguggh…" Peter moaned, stirring from unconsciousness.

"Hey, Spiderbrat!" Tony called out cheerfully.

"Tony, shut up."

"Why?" Steve rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Because, Tony-" He was cut off by a hoarse stream of coughing from Spiderman, who had gotten up and over to edge of the building, holding his ribs.

"Goodness, are you okay?" Both Avengers stared in shock as Gwen ran out of the stairwell and across the roof.

"Gwen, get out. It isn't safe," Spiderman grumbled, looking at Tony and Steve angrily.

"No, no, no." Gwen pulled him up, "We're going."

"Yeah, go, Gwen. Please?"

"I am going, just with you," Gwen pulled Spiderman to his feet, and he quickly positioned himself between her and them. Gwen, on the other hand, seemed to had either forgotten they we there, or simply didn't care enough to address them. "You are going home, I don't want to sew you back up again, -" Peter quickly covered her mouth.

"Okay, Gwen, I'll go, okay?" He pushed her towards the staircase, still eyeing Steve and Tony. "You just go first, okay?"

"Spiderman-" Steve tried to cut in.

"No. No, both you and I know you won't leave." Gwen glared straight into Spiderman's masked eyes. "Now, you come with me, or I come with you."

"Spiderman, you need to come with us," Tony stepped forwards.

"Gwen, go," Peter said urgently.

"No."

"Peter!" Steve called, waiting for a reaction. "You need to come with us." Tony stepped even closer, close enough to grab Spiderman or Gwen if necessary. Peter tugged Gwen's arm, pulling her away from Tony and the staircase and more towards Steve and the edge of the roof.

"Gwen, hold on." Steve noticed Peter's plan too late, and his hand barely missing the two teenagers as they tumbled off the edge of the roof.

"Darn," Tony mumbled, coming up behind Steve. They stood on the edge of the roof, watching Peter's shaky transitions from web to web.

"Do you think he was okay? He looked hurt," Steve frowned.

"Well, he just got slammed on top of a building, scolded by his girlfriend, and still managed to ditch us. I think he's okay," Tony frowned. "Are we going to chase them? Wasn't the point to catch him?"

"Not to the point of endangering civilians," Steve shook his head. "He made a smart move, taking Miss Stacy. As long as she's there, we aren't supposed to pursue, or do anything that may threaten the safety of Gwen."

"He won't hurt her. This isn't a hostage situation, Cap."

"That doesn't mean they won't be reckless," Steve explained sadly. "She wouldn't take herself out of harm's way as long as he's still in jeopardy."

"Mmm," Tony responded. "Clint confirmed he was Peter, right?"

"I believe so."

"Good. I'm gonna look up everything. Relatives, grades, jobs, record, life." Tony grinned, "Oh, Fury's going to love this."

* * *

Gwen's hands loosened from around Peter's neck around ten seconds before he landed on the fire escape outside her window.

"Oh my goodness, Peter-"

"Gwen, I have to go home, okay?" Peter cut her off.

"What? Why?" Gwen latched onto his arm worriedly. "Peter, they know who you are. You know as well as I do, they suspect."

"Which is why I need to beat them home. If I'm not there that will just confirm what they may have as a theory." Peter pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful, okay?" She smiled at him, "I trust your decisions, Peter. Just don't do something where you no longer have a decision. If you want to remain anonymous, let that be your choice, not theirs."

"Deal."

* * *

"So, we're doing this again," Tony mumbled as he typed in "Peter Parker".

Peter Benjamin Parker:

Born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker

Current residence: Living in Queens with May Parker

Current work: Student at Midtown High School, Freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle

Currently 16 years old, 5'6, brown hair and eyes

"Wow," Tony mumbled, "Does S.H.I.E.L.D. stalk everyone?" He scrolled through various pictures and articles pertaining to Peter. "Hey, Steve?" Tony dialed the other Avenger.

"Mhmm, Tony?" Came the response.

"Can you run by Parker's house, see if he's there?"

"So, you want me to bring him here?"

"Um, maybe. And also, just to see. But if you could bring him, that'd be great!"

"Fine. Is Clint's sedative thing still working?"

"It should be."

"Alright then. But you so owe me."

"This is technically your job too."

"I don't care. You owe me food."

"Deal."


	11. Death Itself

**Author's Note: Wow. says the last time I updated was May. I have decided I am a horrid person. Good news though, in that time I got out this chapter and the next chapter, so I will be uploading soon. If I don't update I give everybody permission to get in the reviews and kick my butt back here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read this!**

 **MythologyStar: Well… Maybe… Uh… Yeah, no, that isn't where this was going, sorry.**

 **Batman111893: Well, Aunt May will be there, and so will Fury, just not in this chapter. In truth, I'm nervous to write both characters, because I think they'll be too OC, so they won't show up yet. I think it's pretty much mandatory for them to come in though, so they will.**

 **AquaJinx: Oh, same though. I use tarnation all the time.**

 **DBZ Stargate Ninjawars: I know, they do seem a bit oblivious. But, the fic wouldn't work without it, so they may be idiotic and sappy for a bit.**

 **Dnguyen686: Yes, that is the idea. And literally the only reason Spiderman's avoiding them so…**

 **Heroman45: YES! Thank you for putting this in a review because I knew I left a plot hole and I just couldn't figure out what it was! So, I was going with the drug not being detected because it wasn't necessarily 'harmful', at least to his Spider-Sense. It isn't something that will hurt him right now. And, then he's in a catch-22 because now that it's been used, his body would consider it a threat but his body is now too disoriented/weak/toned down to alert him to it because it still isn't an immediate threat. So, now that my rant is over, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Rake1810: Oh, I know. I hate it too.**

 **AliceCullen3, Man285, WOW, Lexi1220, Lw117149, and Kuromy RokuIchiKu thanks for reviewing!**

 **Just so you all know, this review answering/explaining plot holes I left took up a whole page in my google docs and when I saw that it made me spin around really slowly in my green swivel chair from Staples while petting my black stuffed bear and giggling manically like, 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, they will never guess that my chapter is as short as it is (I mean, only two perspectives, I shame myself) because this Author's Note is long and makes the scrolly thingy small!' So, I confess. And totally tell me if you actually read this, because I think it would be really cool to know how many people actually read Author's Notes (I'm guilty of skipping at least a few) and I love knowing people read my writing because I'm a self-centered writer.**

 **Farewell, my friends! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Steve couldn't count the amount of things he'd rather be doing on his fingers. In his mind, Tony could easily have gotten Natasha or Clint to check if this kid was at his house. But nooooo, Steve was stuck here taking small glances at Peter who, _of course, was home, goddamnit Tony._

By the time Steve had reached the Parker residence Peter had been sitting at his computer, editing photos. Tony and Natasha would probably plot a variety of ways Peter could still be Spiderman, with Clint and himself being assigned to run the streets to see how quickly they could get to the Parker home from that building.

So, to Steve, it appeared as if this had accomplished nothing. There was still the mystery of Spiderman's identity, Tony would just push himself farther into the investigation, and Steve had wasted a perfectly good hour and a half.

" _Steve, what's he doing now?_ "

"Tony, he's still sitting at his desk. Nothing has changed in the last five minutes."

" _Okay, just checking._ "

"Are you planning on me sitting here until he does something other than editing photos?"

" _He's editing photos?_ "

"Yes, Tony, he's editing photos."

" _What are the photos of?_ "

"I don't know," Responded Steve, leaning in towards the window. "It looks like Gwendolyn." HE concluded lamely.

" _Hold on, one second._ " Steve tapped his foot impatiently. " _Do you have any more details on this photo of Gwen?_ "

"Well, I think it's Gwendolyn, the girl has blonde hair, and the pink blouse she was wearing today."

" _First of all, stop calling her Gwendolyn, it's really old-sounding. Second, the blouse from today? Are you sure it's the one from today?_ " Steve frowned.

"Yes, it's the one she was wearing today."

" _So the photo is from today?_ "

"I suppose that's likely."

" _I got onto his computer, I'm sending you a photo, tell me if it's the one you see._ "

"You got onto his computer?" Steve frowned more, "Tony?"

" _Check your phone, is it that one?_ " Sighing exasperatedly, he pulled out his phone.

The picture was very clearly the one he was looking at through the window, but now that it was close up, different features were noticeable. It was definitely Gwen, and he was right, she was in the same pink blouse and black skirt from today on the building. But the picture wasn't as peaceful as it first appeared. It was taken from roughly ten feet away, with Gwen looking up into the shot. Her pink Converse were perched on the edge of the rusty fire escape out of what he could only figure to be her window. The snapshot captured the wind whipping her hair and skirt towards the camera angle. But none of these details is what troubled Steve. It was her _face_.

The look on Gwen's face portrayed so many emotions it was astounding. Her lips were curved into a smile that contained so much love no one would doubt it's trueness. Her eyes were alight with worry, concern, trust, and care. Her face was relaxed with faith, and Steve couldn't help but wish someone would look at him like that.

" _Steve? Is that the photo?_ " Steve jumped from his thoughts on the photo.

"What? Oh, yes, that's the photo."

" _How far away do you think it was taken from?_ "

"About ten feet diagonally, why?"

" _Could a 5'6 teenager take that photo?_ "

"I believe he could, with the proper assistance."

" _What assistance?_ "

"A building?"

" _The building next to Gwen's apartment has its fire escape on the other side, so there's a completely smooth surface where this picture would have been taken._ "

"Maybe a ladder? Or a camera set up there?"

" _I suppose it's possible._ "

"Tony, what are you going to do?"

" _I think I'd like to pay him a visit. To talk about his, 'interesting' photography._ "

* * *

Peter wasn't an idiot. He knew at least one of the Avengers would come to his house that night. He expected no less after Captain America addressed him as 'Peter'. So, it was no surprise when he felt a tingling in the back of his head. What was a surprise though, was that it was that his Spider-Sense was alerting him to someone there but wasn't telling him that someone was dangerous. In fact, he was willing to bet that whoever was watching them was _bored._ To be honest, he felt a bit jilted.

He had gotten some cool snapshots for the Daily Bugle while he was out, but he couldn't risk editing those if someone really was paying attention to what he was doing. So, he chose to mess around with a picture of Gwen he took as he left her place instead.

In Peter's opinion, his girlfriend was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the planet, so, he didn't edit a single part of her. The background, however, well, that needed some work.

As he changed the coloring of the bricks on her apartment, he felt the presence at his window leave. Curious, he looked up, glancing at the clock. _11:18._ Wow. Well, if their goal was to make him miss his patrol, goal accomplished. It wasn't like he was stupid enough to risk going out now, with Avengers floating around the house, but it sucked that he sidestepped tonight.

 _Whatever, hopefully no supervillains decided to destroy New York tonight,_ thought Peter as he collapsed into his bed.

* * *

Peter doesn't get very much sleep with nightly patrols, so when someone decided to knock on the flipping front door at early-o'clock in the freaking Saturday morning, he was ticked. Aunt May was out on a walk with her friends so nobody was there to see a very angry Peter Parker stumble out of his doorway, pulling on a shirt, and promptly slam into the corner _he should have seen coming._ Oh, he was really upset now.

Between the rude awakening and crashing into a very obvious wall, his day was shaping up to be terrible even before he opened the door to a grinning Tony Stark. Now terrible couldn't even describe it. Now it was death itself.


	12. A Full One Avenger

**Author's Note: SO, I did the thing and wanted to take this a totally different direction than I actually took it before I realized what I was doing didn't make any sense. SO, now we have** _ **this**_ **not so work of art. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Harbinger of Kaos: That's kind of what I was going for with this. But no spoilers, so like, yeah. And Homecoming was awesome, and I've watched it like 5 times. Thanks for your reviews (actually you've reviewed multiple times and it's quite uplifting) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **MythologyStar: Yes, and more waltzing in will happen in this chapter! I'm so glad you actually caught that because that's where my inspiration came from.**

 **Danielmletchford2: Hehe thank you.**

 **FoibleNoteworthy: Well, thanks, and you should know I actually planned to get this chapter out 2 months ago. I hope to start updating every two or three weeks, but it may vary. A day or a year, you'll never know! (Unless I actually decide to get on the writing and find a way to drink the inspiration juices or something. Then you'll know and I'll tell you.)**

 **Batman111893: You know, that is a good idea. Not one I'm gonna listen to for plot developing reasons, but I might make a oneshot later.**

 **Victoria: Yes.**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732: Okay, thanks for reading the authors note because I actually spend time on these reviews and stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **JadeBlackHeart4: Muahahahaha. I'm actually making that my personal goal, so this chapter is just a lot of sarcasm and not really getting my plot anywhere.**

 **1 One Piece Fan: I can't wait to see how I progress the plot too, seeing as I have an end and no idea how to get there, but thanks for the encouragement anyway.**

 **0 Show Me Love 0: Awwww, thanks!**

 **Screamingugly: Thank you! (Word of advice? If you have a username like screaming ugly, you need a profile pic, I laughed very hard because you're probably actually pretty good looking after grinning my face off from your review.)**

 **Dsman: Oh, wow you commented as you read. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kameeler02,** **HanikahTheWriter,** **Maddi. ,** **TheMamaBear, and guests cubed: It makes me so happy all of you like it and want to read more! It's reviews like this that make me get off another people fanfics and back onto my own!**

 **Rae: I thought so too.**

 **So much thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited, I really enjoy seeing the numbers go up!**

* * *

Peter was ticked off, tired, sore, and just really flat out annoyed. So, when he opened the door and saw Tony Stark, his immediate reaction was to sigh and begin to close the door.

"Hey, kid!" Tony put his foot between the door and the wall, pushing it back open. In the five seconds Peter stared at him, three things occurred to him. First, he was currently Peter Parker, who really actually did want to meet Tony Stark for some reason other than throwing him in jail for being Spiderman or something. Second, the part he had to play wasn't hard, as this man had once been his biggest hero. Third, his Spidey Sense wasn't going off, and while his common sense was repeatedly smacking him upside the head and calling him a godforsaken idiot, he was ready to believe Stark wasn't a threat, at least, not yet. So he opened the door again.

"Um, Mr. Stark! Hi, uh, come in?"

"Hello, Peter." Tony walked past him easily and sat down on their living room couch. "Your Aunt doesn't happen to be home, does she?"

"My- my Aunt?" Peter stuttered nervously. "No, she's on vacation. Um, were you here for something, or...?"

"I just wanted to talk." Tony grinned, "About some of your photography?"

See, this should have been a red flag. His Aunt? Why was that brought up? How did he know about Aunt May anyways? And his photography? What use would Tony Stark have for a teenagers photography? But no...

"For the Daily Bugle?" Peter relaxed. So this wasn't a confrontation. "Yeah, sure, what did you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, you're amazing at it, props." Peter's eyes widened and he felt blush rise to his cheeks.

"Thanks-"

"I was wondering how you got some of the shots?"

* * *

Tony watched Peter intently as the teenager's expression changed from flattered and admiring to nervous and defensive. Dear God, how did he keep this secret from anyone?

"Which ones?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"You take pictures of Spiderman, don't you?" Peter nodded warily, "Well I was just wondering how you manage to get these amazing pictures, ones where he's basically _posing_ , might I add, while some of the largest intelligence agencies in the world can't get anywhere near this."

"Well-" Peter started, only to be cut off.

"Not to mention how you always seem to know where he is, like, doesn't Spiderman do most of his exploits at night and on weekends, which I have no doubt you'll be able to get if you, you know, never sleep and find some possibly illegal way to track him, what about those random times during the week? You go to school, correct?" He smirked at a gaping Peter, "Yes, you do, and how do you get out of school to take those pictures? I don't think you've ever missed one of his exploits, have you?" Peter closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you suggesting something, Mr. Stark?"

"Why yes, yes I am." He smiled, "And I hope you can give me a dang good explanation, Mr. Parker."

And there was the confrontation.

"I set up cameras-"

"Really? Motion triggered ones? Spidey triggered ones? Can you show me where these are?" Peter narrowed his eyes even further, glaring at Tony.

"They're constantly on, video, and I go out and collect the ones near the ' _exploit_ ' and take the frames I want." He leaned back and smirked, "I could show you some if you want?"

"Please," Tony stood up tauntingly. "Lead the way."

"Yeah, hold on," Peter stood up and stretched back. "Let me go grab my stuff."

"What stuff?" Peter laughed quietly.

"My phone, jacket, and I'm gonna change. If you didn't notice, I was in my pajamas." Peter grinned, at the corner of the hallway, "Unless you're suspicious and want to watch?" He winked cockily and disappeared.

"Teenagers," Tony muttered. "Little brats."

* * *

Peter gulped in a breath as soon as he rounded the hall corner. He dashed quickly to his room, grabbing a satchel from the corner of his desk as he pulled the Spiderman suit from a panel on the ceiling. Replacing the panel with his hands, Peter pulled a random T-shirt from his closet with his foot. Tugging the shirt over his head, he stuffed the suit and mask into a hidden pocket in the satchel. Tossing some extra web fluid into his bag, and pulling on pants, Peter headed for his door. As he grabbed his jacket from a hook next to the door and grabbing his phone from the table beneath it, he opened the door, shoving his jacket and phone into his bag, running his fingers through his hair to brush the knots out.

He knew he had at least two, if not three, cameras set up and still running for in case situations.

"Time to deal with an ass," Muttered Peter as he stumbled out the door.

Here's to hoping Tony was gullible enough to take a few running tapes as proof he wasn't Spiderman. Not that he was hoping, of course.

* * *

Tony watched Peter walk disgruntledly past him towards the front door.

"Nice man-purse," Tony quipped as Peter opened the door.

"It's literally the same design as your… briefcase." Peter looked at him slowly, as if coming to a revelation. Then, he scoffed, rolled his eyes, and stalked out the door. Tony grinned and followed. He knew Peter had figured out his Iron Man suit was in his briefcase, and he didn't really care. Honestly, it was just another card in his favor.

Judging but the way Peter's nightshirt had little bumps around the wrists, Tony could guess he had already been wearing the webshooters, and he had no doubt that he had them in his bag now.

"Hey, kid, get in the car," He gestured at his car.

"It's within walking distance," Peter set off down the sidewalk. "And I don't get into stranger's cars." Tony made a noise of indictment and followed Peter down the street.

"So, kid, what do you do in your spare time?" Peter looked shocked Tony was trying to make small talk right _now_.

"Um, I'm in Math Olympiad with my girlfriend, and I did science fair last year. And, well, photography. I build my cameras." Peter looked Tony straight in the eyes and said, "I read pretty much all of your papers. You were my hero."

"My papers? You understood my papers?" Peter nodded, and looked down at the street. Tony watched him, awestruck. He had met many adults, even ones in his field, who didn't understand his writings, and Peter, a sixteen year old _teenager_ claimed he not only understood them, but had read 'pretty much all of' his papers.

"There's one here," Peter pointing at a camera on the corner of a building snapped Tony out of his reverie. It was small, with a light on the corner and 'Peter Parker' labeled on the bottom.

"And you built this?" Tony squinted at it.

"Yeah. It's one of the smaller ones, but-"

"Out of what?" Peter huffed, clearly upset about being interrupted.

"Bits and pieces," Peter replied stiffly. "Did you want to see the other one?"

"Yes, please," Tony smiled. And the walk continued. He didn't know they were near Gwen Stacy's house until they passed by the alley the photo had been taken in. "Hey, Peter."

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Have you ever been in any of those apartments across from your girlfriend's place?"

"Uh, no?" Peter looked confused.

"And do you think there is any other way to get on that side of the building?"

"Not that I know of."

"So you haven't gone through one of those apartments to get to that wall?"

"No, why would I have?"

"To get this picture." And he pulled out his phone. In the five seconds it took Peter to register what the photo was, Tony saw ton of emotions going across his face. Confusion, realisation, anger, sadness, worry, complete I'm-going-to-flip-shit. "Can you explain how this was taken?"

And Peter was running. Just turned tail and ran down the alley beneath his girlfriend's window. _What_ a turn of events. Not like he was expecting _that_.

* * *

Peter could hear the whirring of the Iron Man suit starting up even as he ran down the alley. Scrambling up on top of the dumpster at the end of the passage, he turned to see Stark take to the air.

"Well, shoot," Peter mumbled. He jumped from the dumpster to the drainage pipe on the side of the apartment, quickly reaching the roof.

"Hey, Spiderling! Catch!" Peter whirled, expecting to find Captain America's shield coming at him with the rest of the Avengers showing up, but instead he was met with a beam from Iron Man. Throwing himself to the side in order to avoid it, Peter leapt up, dashing to the side of the building and jumping off. Landing on the ground below, back on the edge of the street, Peter pulled his mask from his bag, slipping it over his head. Sliding his webshooters onto his wrists, he began running up the side of the street.

"Solo adventure, Stark?" He mocked, shooting a web to pull himself back on top of the building.

"Didn't think you're worth the trouble to pull everyone out here!" Tony shot back.

"Ooh, gee, I feel special!" Peter stopped on top a building to mock faint in front of Stark. "I got a full one Avenger to come after me!"

"Kid you're not making this better."

"Oh, I didn't notice!" He jumped off the building again, barely avoiding a shot from Tony's repulsors. "I thought everything was _peachy_."

"I'll show you what's peachy, you little worm." By now both were stuck in a kind of limbo, Stark not being able to hit Peter, and Peter focused on avoiding repulsor shots rather than actually getting away.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while," Peter mumbled.

* * *

 **Maybe when the story is over I'll do another chapter with the direction I was going to take this. I might finish it and see where I would have ended up. (Probably some gutter somewhere but…)**


	13. Hit Me Like A Fire Extinguisher

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It was your comments that spurred me on to finish this chapter! That and the fact that I searched something fandom-related and my story popped up as the first result! _My_ story! So I was inspired to finish this!**

 **On another note, this story is coming to a close, so it will probably be all wrapped up within 1-2 more chapters! It's been** **a wild ride!**

 **This chapter also has some events that simply can't happen in any realistic representation of these characters. So, for any of you who haven't yet figured out that I'm not quite following the rules, this story is canon non-compliant and it hasn't ever been. This is more of a string of events that I wanted to see and they get strung up as I go in whatever way I feel like. I hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless, but feel free to make comments on the impossiblity anyways!**

* * *

"Tired yet, Stark?" Peter mocked the older man, hanging one-handed from a light pole. "All this flying about must be hard, huh?"

"Kid, you're the only one doing any actual work," Tony flipped up the visor on his helmet to emphasize his point before firing another blast. "All I have to do is point and shoot."

Peter gritted his teeth and yanked himself upwards, out of reach if the blast. It was true, Peter was pulling his own weight in the fight, but Stark's suit gave the older hero much more stamina, and if the fight went on as it had been, Peter was going to lose.

Then he got the phone call.

"What?" He snapped into the receiver, perched on top of the light pole. He eyed Stark warily, watching the older hero prepare another blast.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?" Came an angry voice floating back to him.

"Gwen!" He hissed, shooting a line to a building. "I'm busy, can I call you back?"

"I know you're busy, considering you just ran under my window pulling your mask over your stupid face in front of Tony Stark. You're such an idiot, you know that's going against the whole 'secret' thing, right?"

"Can I explain later?" He slipped the phone under his mask to hold it against his ear. "I don't have any hands right now, I'm fighting for my life."

"That is an exaggeration of massive proportions, Parker, and you know it. Swing by my window, and get Stark to follow you."

"What? Gwen, no, I'm not bringing him past your window, do you realize how insane that is?"

"Shut up. You got yourself into this mess, and I'm about to get you out of it, so fly past my godforsaken window or so help me-"

"Okay, okay, I'll come. Mind filling me in on this plan?"

"You won't come if I do."

"Yeah, you know, that is not making me want to follow your plan."

"Peter, come by the damn window before I come out there and fight him myself! I swear to god-!"

Peter sighed and changed his direction to circle back under Gwen. "You'd better be planning something safe. I forbid you from jumping on his back or something."

"Calm yourself, Dad. I'll be fine."

Stark hesitated to enter the alley, no doubt noticing where they were, but he followed Peter anyways. Spiderman couldn't quite tell what Gwen's plan was going to be until he passed right in front of her window.

In hindsight, the fire extinguisher sitting on her sill was glaringly obvious. However, neither superhero noticed it until she swung it hard enough to knock a dent in his helmet. Peter choked down a laugh as he came to a stop on Gwen's neighbor's balcony.

"Gwen, oh my God."

"Shut up, Peter, I saved your ass." Peter cracked up as she tucked the extinguisher into her room. "Seriously stop laughing! I helped!" But by now she was smiling too, and soon enough the two teenagers were giggling in each other's arms over the unconscious body of a metal superhero.

Exactly how love should be expressed.

Gwen sighed heavily, dragging them both out of the moment. "What are we going to do now?"

Peter gripped her a bit tighter. "I don't know."

"Maybe just talk to them," Gwen muttered thoughtfully. She looked up into her boyfriend's startled face. "Hear me out. I mean, they know who you are. It's not like you can hide it anymore."

"So you suggest I walk right to them? Seems counterproductive, Gwen."

"Isn't it better to start off on the right foot?"

"It's a bit late for that," Peter gestured at Stark lying in the alley.

She frowned, "We could wait for him to wake up and just, I don't know, tell him that we have no clue what to do. I mean, we're kids. He'll feel bad somewhere in his brain, right?"

"I suppose it would be best to work this out before Aunt May gets home," Peter agreed. "Making peace wouldn't be as drug out as running away and living in the sewers or something."

"They'll want you to help them."

"Not happening."

"Why would that be so bad, Peter." She turned sad eyes on him. "You go through so much trouble to hide this and I still don't understand why. Why make yourself suffer like this?"

"So this doesn't happen!" He gestured frantically around the alley. "So things like this are never brought to your window! So I get to come to your house without worrying you'll disappear next! So you can go to school and not be whispered about, so you can walk down the street without questions and supervillains!" He pulled her in closer. "Gwen, I can't let people I care about be dragged into this."

"Peter…" She gripped his hand. "I know it's hard to feel like you need to keep everyone safe. But why not take one life off your shoulders and stop worrying about mine? I can handle myself."

"But you shouldn't have to." They gazed into each other's eyes for a bit. "Suppose we should fix this mess then, right?" Peter glanced away.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "And Peter?" She caressed her hand over the side of his masked face. "Thank you."

* * *

Tony woke in a very purple room. But not a bright purple, more like a light purple with a bit of gray. Not enough gray to make the color gray, but not enough purple for him to confidently say that was its color.

After he spent a few seconds debating the ceiling color, Tony's eyes finally fixed on the two teenagers in the room. Gwen sat anxiously at a desk chair, twirling a pen quickly and occasionally making a few marks on the page in front of her. Peter was fiddling with something as he sat on the bench by the window.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the oblivious kids. "Oi, Parker, Stacy, mind explaining how I got here?"

Both jumped, having not noticed he was awake.

"Mr. Stark!" Gwen stood up, looking shaken. "Um, are you alright?"

"Yeah, blondie. On with that explanation."

"We knocked you out," Peter spat out bluntly, glaring at him. "With a fire extinguisher."

"You what?" Tony's voice lowered dangerously and he stood up to tower over the pair.

"Mr. Stark," Gwen began again. "Please just sit down, we'd like to talk."

Tony suddenly noticed a very important piece of his ensemble was missing. "Where is my suit?"

"We, uh, removed it."

"First of all, never touch my suit again. Now, what was it you needed to talk about?"


End file.
